


Help Me Forget

by MegaloMina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trigger warning: cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: Sometimes love hurts.Sometimes in order to get over someone you need to get under someone else.This is what Taeyong chose to do when the love of his life chose to betray him - Luckily you were there to help him forget.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Jan. 17, 2018

Love is a peculiar thing. One minute you hold it in your hand; warm and comforting. The next it slips out of your grip and shatters on the ground. When Lee Taeyong found his lover of the past year kissing his assistant in his own office he didn’t cry. He didn’t shout or put up a fight, he simply stood there, watching their shocked faces. ‘’Honey I-’’ she started, but he didn’t want to hear it. ‘’I just came here to pick up some documents’’ he explained, as if he was the one having to apologize. The air surrounding him was cold enough to freeze the veins of anyone he looked at, but he wasn’t sure where to point his gaze. She began walking towards him slowly with sorry eyes, but it was all an act; her lips were still red from the kiss of betrayal. ‘’I’m so sorry Taeyong’’ she murmured. In a case like that it would seem appropriate to add ‘’it was a mistake, it won’t happen again’’ or something of the sorts, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She couldn’t love him any longer, and he could no longer bear to watch her slip from his grip. Without grabbing what he came for, Taeyong stormed out of the office, slamming the door hard enough for the people downstairs to hear it.

And that’s how he found himself wandering the streets alone, feeling like discarded trash. He knew people made foolish mistakes, but this hadn’t seemed like one. She knew what she had been doing. The cold night air wrapped itself around him like a blanket of ice, and he tightened his coat in response. He wanted to just wander alone in thought and remember all the times they had laughed together, but once his lips turned blue, he settled in at a cozy diner to warm up. While sipping his coffee he looked around at the people there. He wondered if anyone of them had ever been cheated on; If they had cheated. The waitress was kind and smiled at him while pouring more liquid. She was pretty too. He thought about giving her his number, but his heart stopped him. He was done with commitment, he decided, and that’s when he saw just what he needed, lit up by a bright red neon sign across the street.

The moment he stepped inside he was met with hooting men, loud music, and the smell of alcohol and money. This was new territory for him, but he soon got comfortable in a sofa placed away from the stage; a good place for looking without being looked at. The girls were dressed sexily and moved sensually to the beat, and it drove the men crazy. Taeyong, however, didn’t find it particularly arousing. Sure, they were attractive but it seemed so fake, like they were trying too hard. Instead, he moved his gaze to study the place, but his sight was blocked by a figure in front of him.

‘’Not interested in the girls, are we?’’

Taeyong looked up to study the owner of the voice. A woman, it turned out, and she was dressed just as sexily as the others in a burlesque-like corset dress with white, lace hand prints grasping her breasts and ass. Unlike the others, her heels weren’t five meters tall and she wasn’t covered in two tons of makeup. She was beautiful, which led him to wonder what she was doing in a place like this.

‘’I just have a lot on my mind tonight’’ he huffed in response. The woman placed a hand on her hip and leaned down to meet his eyes with a smirk. ‘’Isn’t that why you came here in the first place? To forget about that?’’ she retorted. And she was right. Maybe he should stop thinking so much and just enjoy the show; enjoy some non-committal action. ‘’When do you go on stage?’’ he asked, now showing off a smirk of his own. ‘’In a bit,’’ she answered, while reaching out to grab his hand and drag him up from his seat, ‘’so why don’t you take a place up close and enjoy the show.’’ Her lips were dangerously close to his, and he was ashamed to admit that it made his heart jump. He nodded nonetheless and let her escort him to a chair at the very front of the stage. Before leaving she leaned down to his ear to leave a whisper of a warning.

‘’Don’t you dare take your eyes off me.’’

________

Surrounded by strangers as the music started to pound, Taeyong found himself being hypnotized by the movement of her hands, sliding down her body while swaying her hips sensually. He drowned out the sound of howling men around him by solely focusing on her.

Tell me what you came for, can I give you just a taste

He felt the animal in him rising as he slowly came alive with her movements. He could have sworn she had her eyes locked on him with a hungry look. In that moment he forgot everything; every pain and sorrow. And yet, an uncomfortable feeling lingered in his heart; he needed more.

Don’t you wanna turn the beauty into the beast

She continued dancing and stripping until all that was left covering her body was her own hands. As soon as the music stopped she blew a kiss to the audience and walked off stage, while wrapping herself in a black robe. Taeyong kept her eyes on her and saw her stepping behind a velvet curtain. Taeyong didn’t hesitate and immediately got up from his spot to pursue her, like a lion hunting its prey with hungry eyes. He felt whatever feeling was caged inside him screaming through his bones, and he knew he had to release it somehow. The dressing room was filled with various pieces of skimpy clothing and makeup, with mirrors decorating almost every part of the wall. She stood in the middle of the room, waiting for him with a smirk.

‘’I’m glad you found me’’

‘’You were right,’’ Taeyong admitted, stepping closer to her, ‘’I did come here to forget. Do you think you can help?’’

His eyes scanned her robed body hungrily, waiting for an answer. ‘’Oh sweetheart,’’ she began as she brushed her lips against his teasingly, ‘’I’m a professional - making people forget is what I do.’’ Before he had a chance to act on his urges and kiss her, she took a step back and grabbed the piece of fabric that held her robe in place. She made sure to capture his gaze before loosening it, making the entire thing fall to the floor and leaving her exposed. His breath caught in his throat, the mere sight of her being enough to steal all the air from his lungs. She was gorgeous and that was all he needed to know about her. He ran his hands down her sides and to her hips, pulling her against him in a quick motion before surging forward and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. She responded quickly, matching her lips to his in both intensity and eagerness. His hands grabbed her waist rougher than he intended, but it lit a lustful fire inside him; a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before.

She gripped his shirt, nails scratching at the fabric, making a single button pop off. Soon she was pressed up against one of the mirrors along the wall, their hands roaming each other’s bodies like they weren’t allowed to miss even a single spot. Her skilled hands made sure he was unclothed in no time, his throbbing erection now free and rubbing against her stomach. He pushed a knee between her legs, and she desperately rubbed her heat against it, needy for some friction. Looking up, Taeyong caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind them, but he didn’t recognize the man looking back. His eyes were animalistic and hungry; desperate. He had never done anything like this and he knew it was wrong, but he then wondered why it felt so fucking right.

‘’Please… I need you’’ she panted, successfully drawing his attention back to her. Taeyong quickly retrieved a condom from his wallet and slid it on before finally sliding into her in one smooth motion. The way their bodies joined together felt euphoric; like they were two puzzle pieces meant to be combined. Her moans were the only thing filling his mind as he started moving his hips at an unrelenting force. He moved a hand up to her hair, gripping her soft locks and pulling her head back to deepen the kiss. Her face was drowned in pleasure almost as if she, too, had desperately needed this. Taeyong felt her nails digging into his back, holding on for dear life while he pushed into her harder. He groaned against her neck while leaving small love bites, although he knew he probably shouldn’t; she wasn’t his after all. His legs began cramping from their position, so in one quick movement he slid out of her and carried her to the sofa in the far corner. She complained at the loss of friction but he was soon all over her again, with his hands exploring her body. He slid into her as easily as before, earning him a long moan from her beautiful mouth. His hair that was once neatly styled now hung over his eyes, covering their carnal flame. ‘’Harder’’ she commanded, and he was happy to comply. His strong grip on her hips held her in place and would undoubtedly leave dark bruises the next day, but no complaints left her lips. She reached a hand down between their warm bodies to rub circles on her clit, eagerly chasing her release.

The music outside of the curtain muffled their moans and whimpers as they both neared their release. Taeyong felt his mind getting clouded and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer with her filling all his senses; the taste of her lips, the smell of her perfume and the feeling of her skin drove him crazy. ‘’I’m.. Close..’’ he groaned, picking up speed. ‘’Me too’’ she responded with a whimper. She dug her nails harder into his back, leaving marks of her own, and the action made Taeyong’s hips stutter as he came with a deep moan. She soon followed with a broken profanity, clinging onto him before going limp with a sigh.

Taeyong tied off the condom and threw it in a nearby trashcan before slowly getting dressed. She watched him from the sofa while lighting a cigarette with a satisfied smile. Once fully clothed, Taeyong pulled out his wallet and looked at her with questioning eyes. She instantly knew what he meant and burst out into laughter while shaking her head. ‘’I’m not a prostitute, dear. I have sex with whomever I want and whenever I want’’ she smirked, sending him a wink. Taeyong couldn’t help but feel a little proud at her words, but most of all he felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. At least for the night.

‘’Thank you’’

‘’No, I should thank you’’ she responded.

Taeyong lifted an eyebrow in confusion, wondering how in the world him succumbing to his carnal desires could’ve helped her. ‘’What for?’’ he asked.

‘’I had things I needed to forget as well.’’


End file.
